


three bad dates and a good one

by sinoshi



Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [1]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, i keep using the same characters LMAO, tbh idk if it's fluff but
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Sudah tiga kali Seungwoo mengadakan blind date untuk Byungchan. Sayangnya, semuanya berakhir dengan buruk. Seungwoo berjanji blind date-nya yang keempat tidak akan berakhir buruk.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Sinoshi's #SeungchanBahagia2020 entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	three bad dates and a good one

**Author's Note:**

> a #seungchanbahagia2020 entry. i RAN from the january prompt like the crazy b that i am. un-beta'd dan campur-campur formal dan informal indonesian, jadi maaf kalo itu mengganggu... LOL. pls enjoy...
> 
> edit: fixed formatting as best as i could wkwkwk

nov 18 2019 / 19:47 PM

kecil.

itu kesan pertama byungchan terhadap cowok ini. kecil, manis, baik. byungchan nggak nyangka seungwoo kenal sama orang semanis ini di kantornya. dan anehnya lagi, wooseok-wooseok ini mau-mau aja disuruh _date_ sama byungchan.

sekarang, mereka ada di restoran daerah kantor wooseok dan seungwoo. byungchan sebenernya nggak familiar sama daerahnya, tapi wooseok janji bakalan nganter dia pulang nanti. dan orangnya sejauh ini nggak aneh-aneh, jadi byungchan merasa bisa percaya sama dia.

ini bukan pertama kalinya seungwoo—mantan byungchan yang terakhir—ngenalin byungchan ke orang. sejauh ini, _blind date_ yang seungwoo buat untuk byungchan, selalu berakhir _zonk_. dari teman SMA seungwoo—siapa namanya, ya?—yang menawarkan bisnis MLM, sampai teman kuliah seungwoo (yang terdengar menjanjikan di _chat_ karena seungwoo kuliah di tokyo) yang menawarkan investasi bodong (byungchan yakin bodong karena byungchan anak _finance_ dan kerja di bagian investasi).

“jadi, kamu kerja apa chan?” tanya wooseok setelah mereka berdua duduk di meja. restorannya cukup ramai untuk hari senin, tapi byungchan rasa ini karena promo restorannya (di depan kasir ada papan iklan _‘50% off for all food on monday!’_ ).

“aku kerja bagian _finance_ , di… ada deh, kantornya di daerah selatan pokoknya,” byungchan berkata, enggan memberi terlalu banyak info. mau bagaimanapun, dia masih sedikit ragu dengan wooseok. sejauh ini semua cowok yang seungwoo kenalkan ke byungchan aneh semua. bahkan, cowok yang terakhir, sampai sekarang masih suka kirim-kirim WA. entah buat ngajak makan atau nonton.

“oh,” wooseok ngangguk. “aku orang HR.”

byungchan ngangguk juga. setelah itu hening. mereka bolak-balik menu.

“pesen?” wooseok bertanya.

“udah tau mau pesen apa?” byungchan masih melihat-lihat menunya. nggak ada yang menarik. byungchan nggak terlalu suka makanan eropa. pizza, pasta, menurut dia nggak enak. bikin enek karena terlalu _creamy_ dan banyak keju. nggak pedes.

“iya, kayaknya pizza-nya seru.”

“aku ikut aja deh,” byungchan menutup buku menunya. wooseok menaikan sebelah bahu, seolah berkata, _suit yourself_.

setelah wooseok memesan pizza ukuran _large_ untuk mereka berdua, mereka kembali canggung. nggak ada obrolan. sejauh ini, byungchan juga belum menemukan sesuatu yang bisa bikin dia _click_ sama wooseok.

“kenal seungwoo dari mana?” tanya wooseok tiba-tiba.

nah. ini dia.

sebenernya memalukan banget. jaman byungchan SMP, dia sering kabur dari rumah buat nonton konser band kesukaannya. byungchan bener-bener jatuh cinta sama drummernya—seokjin. inget banget namanya. dulu, dia selalu nyari-nyari info dimana seokjin dan band-nya bakalan manggung. rumah byungchan di daerah selatan, tapi dia bela-belain naik taksi (ini sebelum era ojek online) atau kendaraan umum malem-malem demi ngejar seokjin manggung dimanapun itu. bahkan pernah nebeng sama orang gak dikenal waktu seokjin manggung di luar kota (byungchan inget banget jenis mobil orang itu, dan panjang rambutnya ceweknya orang itu).

di salah satu _gigs_ itu lah byungchan ketemu seungwoo. satu tahun lebih tua dari dia. anak SMA keren, bawa-bawa kamera DSLR, pake beanie, jaket kulit, sepatu vans, kacamata bolong.

anak gaul pada masanya.

sementara byungchan. anak SMP kelas tiga, dengan kacamata beneran (bukan kacamata bolong) yang tebel, beanie murahan (beli di pinggir jalan), kaos, jeans, sepatu _warrior_ yang udah bolong-bolong karena setiap hari dipake ke sekolah.

sama sekali nggak keren. culun. banget.

waktu itu, seungwoo ngarahin kameranya ke byungchan.

_cekrek_.

byungchan nengok waktu _flash_ kameranya nyala di kafe remang-remang itu. bahkan byungchan udah nggak inget nama kafe-nya, dimana kafe-nya. tapi dia masih inget baju yang dipake seungwoo. kamera DSLR seungwoo. dan hasil jepretannya yang habis itu seungwoo _upload_ ke _facebook_ (fotonya masih ada dan masih suka muncul kalo byungchan dapet notifikasi _‘you have memories with han seungwoo to look back on today_ ’).

habis itu, mereka tukeran _twitter_. tukeran _facebook_. tukeran pin BBM.

mereka pacaran selama SMA. sampai akhirnya seungwoo lulus, lalu bilang,

“aku mau kuliah di tokyo. aku udah keterima di sekolah bahasa di sana. kayaknya… kita mendingan putus deh.”

_via text_.

byungchan inget marahnya dia waktu itu. dia nelponin seungwoo—nggak diangkat. kemudian dia post di _twitter_ nyariin seungwoo.

waktu itu, ada sahabatnya seungwoo—seungsik namanya—dan dia yang minta maaf. dia yang DM byungchan minta maaf karena seungwoo pengecut (sampai sekarang, DM itu masih ada di paling bawah _inbox_ DM _twitter_ byungchan). habis itu sih, saking marahnya, byungchan nggak mau ngomong sama seungwoo atau temen-temennya dia. termasuk si seungsik ini.

byungchan nggak ngerti kenapa cuma karena mereka bakalan berjauhan, mereka harus putus. _plus_ , emangnya nggak bisa kalo byungchan ikut ke jepang tahun depan?

saking dendamnya, byungchan juga pergi kuliah ke jepang. lalu lulus lebih duluan daripada seungwoo (dia masih suka bangga-banggain ini). selama di jepang, seungwoo berkali-kali ngajak mereka ketemuan, padahal mereka beda kota (byungchan sengaja nyari yang jauh, tapi sama-sama jepang). suatu hari, seungwoo bener-bener dateng ke kampus byungchan, ikut duduk di kelas _lecture_ yang ada byungchan, terus dimarahin professor-nya karena dia bukan mahasiswa kampus itu.

kalo nginget itu, byungchan selalu ketawa. sampai kampus byungchan pun, seungwoo bahkan gak ngomong apa-apa ke byungchan dan cuma ikut duduk di kelas itu. habis itu, beliin byungchan ayam, terus pergi. balik ke tokyo.

aneh.

waktu itu dia masih kesel. tapi semakin kesini, semakin sering seungwoo bales _tweet_ dia atau _instastory_ dia? semakin sering seungwoo _chat_ dia?

jujur, byungchan kangen. dia merasa belum dapet _closure_ dari hubungan dia yang ini.

tapi balik lagi ke intinya—gimana dia jelasin ke wooseok kalo dia ketemu seungwoo di acara band? dia takut wooseok nggak tahu kalau seungwoo dulu suka musik _punk rock,_ atau nggak tahu kalo dia dan seungwoo ketemu di _stan twitter_ karena nge-fans sama band itu. semua orang kenalnya seungwoo orang yang kalem dan pendiem dan suka musik _indie_. bukan penggemar _punk rock_.

“chan?” wooseok menaikan satu alis. byungchan geleng kepala.

“oh, gue…” byungchan nelen ludah. entah kenapa _nervous_. “mantannya seungwoo.”

wooseok ketawa. “iya, tahu, tapi maksud gue ketemu dimana, gitu? satu sekolah? ketemu di jepang, ya?”

byungchan geleng kepala. “nggak juga sih… nggak inget. dikenalin temen waktu SMP, kayaknya.”

wooseok ngangguk. byungchan berharap dia percaya dan nggak akan nanya banyak.

setelah makanan mereka dateng, dan ngobrol banyak, ternyata wooseok banyak kesamaannya sama byungchan. sama-sama suka karaoke, sama-sama suka nonton drama korea, sama-sama scorpio.

byungchan merasa mereka cocok.

semakin malam, wooseok semakin sering megang tangan byungchan. bahkan, dia pindah ke sebelah byungchan, lalu nyender ke byungchan.

byungchan, merasa nyaman dan cocok, diem-diem aja. dalam hati seneng. dalam hati berpikir, _akhirnya ada yang bener_.

tapi dunia berkata lain.

nggak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba wooseok bilang,

“ah, jadi kangen pacar gue.”

jantung byungchan berhenti sejenak.

pacar?

“pacar?”

“iya, dia lagi kuliah S2 di singapore, chan.”

_jadi ini. jadi ini_ catch _-nya._ byungchan sedikit menjauh dari wooseok.

“ _sorry_ , perut gue sakit banget. _i think i ate something wrong_. ke toilet dulu, ya,” byungchan berdiri, dan wooseok cuma ngangguk.

di toilet, dia langsung buka _handphone_ -nya. siap-siap maki-maki seungwoo.

  * _LO GAK BILANG KALO WOOSEOK UDAH PUNYA PACAR_



balasannya langsung datang.

  * _Wooseok punya pacar?_



rasanya pengen teriak. byungchan cuma hela napas, masukin _handphone_ -nya ke kantong lagi.

dunia ada-ada aja cobaannya.

—

nov 18 2019 / 22:07 PM

byungchan senyam-senyum aja sampe selesai _date_. sampe wooseok nganterin dia pulang ke rumah (sesuai janji, _which is nice of him_ ), dan sampe dia masuk kamarnya.

lalu meresapi kejadian hari ini.

kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, byungchan selalu sial dalam masalah cinta. pacar pertamanya di SMP pindah ke luar kota waktu mereka baru 1 bulan pacaran (waktu mereka pacaran, udah akhir semester). karena masih SMP, dan cowok itu nggak main _twitter_ atau _facebook_ , mereka putus kontak gitu aja (cowoknya nggak punya _handphone_ ). terus, pacarnya yang kedua _creepy_. mana waktu itu byungchan yang SELALU bayarin dia kalo nonton film (dengan uang jajan anak SMP waktu itu, yang berarti byungchan nabung terus). terus byungchan dikasih puisi 10 halaman, yang mungkin bakalan _sweet_ kalo isinya puisi beneran, tapi isinya cuma _meme_ puisi pake judul lagu band yang lagi terkenal waktu itu. setelah dicari di _google_ (jiwa detektif scorpio-nya), ternyata hasil copas dari _tumblr blog_ orang. walaupun ada usaha juga sih, karena ‘puisi’ itu ditulis tangan.

terus, seungwoo. yang ninggalin dia kuliah ke jepang. terus, cowoknya dia waktu di jepang. si rambut merah yang ninggalin dia pergi wamil setelah pacaran 1 semester (sekarang masih sering liat foto-foto dia di _facebook_ , dan masih berteman dekat).

itu pacar terakhirnya sebelum seungwoo mulai ngenal-ngenalin dia ke cowok-cowok yang entah beneran temen seungwoo atau bukan (patut diragukan karena sebelum wooseok, dua orang yang dikenalin seungwoo malah jualan ke byungchan). dia nggak pacaran lagi sampai dia lulus kuliah dan kerja kayak sekarang.

tapi dari sekian banyak orang (bahkan si rambut merah itu), yang selalu kepikiran cuma seungwoo. byungchan kadang mikir mau balikan sama dia. tapi kata sejin, dia cuma kepikiran karena belum dapet _closure_ sama seungwoo. kalo yang lain kan jelas. si rambut merah, walaupun ninggalin byungchan, juga jelas. _they never would have worked out anyways_. mereka putus baik-baik, rambut merah dan byungchan sepakat kalo susah untuk pertahanin hubungan mereka.

tapi seungwoo.

byungchan gak pernah sepakat mereka putus. berasa kayak keputusan satu pihak doang. dia gak pernah tahu alasan lain selain “aku mau kuliah di tokyo”. bahkan sahabat seungwoo waktu itu, seungsik, nggak tau alasannya. dia bilang dia juga bingung kenapa seungwoo sepengecut itu.

sejin selalu bilang entah byungchan terlalu baik, atau byungchan terlalu penasaran karena masih mau aja dihubungin sama seungwoo—bahkan didatengin ke kampusnya di jepang, walaupun cuma sekali. byungchan bahkan sempet mikir mau DM seungsik lagi, sekedar nanya soal seungwoo. kenapa waktu itu dia putusin gue, misalnya. pertanyaan paling besar.

tapi dia rasa udah terlalu lama buat ngungkit itu. takutnya seungsik ngadu ke seungwoo, walaupun kayaknya mereka udah nggak deket-deket banget. tetep aja. pasti seungsik kaget dan hubungin seungwoo kalo tiba-tiba, empat tahun setelah mereka putus (waktu byungchan masih tahun ketiga), byungchan DM seungsik dan nanya, _kenapa seungwoo putusin gue waktu itu?_ , jadi byungchan mengurungkan niatnya.

biarkan misteri tetap menjadi misteri.

setelah putus, seungwoo pacaran, tentunya. byungchan sering liat fotonya di instagram. tapi udah 2 tahun belakangan, semenjak pulang dari tokyo, seungwoo udah nggak pernah _post_ tentang pacarnya lagi. jadi byungchan anggap mereka udah putus.

setelah itu, dia selalu ada sedikit harapan buat bisa balikan sama seungwoo. atau seenggaknya, dapet _closure_. _but after all this time_ , dia masih belum dapet apa-apa. malah kesel dan marah karena seungwoo ngenalin dia ke cowok-cowok aneh cuma gara-gara, waktu itu, byungchan nge- _tweet_ kalo dia kesepian.

  * _Byungchan, sorry bangettt_


  * _Gue beneran nggak tahu kalo Wooseok udah punya pacar_


  * _Dia ngakunya belum punya_



pesan yang pertama byungchan lihat setelah sampai rumah, adalah ketiga pesan itu. byungchan mendengus kesal. ada-ada aja.

  * _I don’t wanna be a side thing, tau_


  * _I’m too good for that_



balas byungchan, kesal.

  * _I know._


  * _You deserve better._



_cih_. _better better palelu,_ batin byungchan.

“kalo _better_ , kenapa gak lo aja sih.”

byungchan tersenyum sedih. nasib-nya dalam percintaan jelek banget kalo dipikir-pikir.

  * _Iya iyaaa_


  * _Udah ah, gak usah kenalin gue ke cowok lagi_


  * _Trauma gue_


  * _Udah 3 kali loh zonk melulu_


  * _Dapet piring cantik gak nih?_



di situ, dia masih bisa bercanda. tapi dalam hatinya, byungchan sudah mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

  * _Sorry banget Chan, sumpah_


  * _I promise you the next guy is gonna be better_


  * _Mau ya terakhir?_


  * _Sekali lagi?_


  * _Gue udah janji sama orangnya soalnya :(_



byungchan sedikit kesel bacanya. ini artinya seungwoo udah menduga kalo wooseok bakalan gagal, karena dia masih bisa janjiin orang buat _date_ sama byungchan berikutnya. sedikit _offended_ juga karena berasa dia digilir ke temen-temennya seungwoo.

  * _Lo gilir gue ke temen2 lo?_



  * _Nggak gitu, Chan…_



  * _Lo udah expect kalo gue ga bakalan jadi sama Wooseok kalo gitu?_



  * _Nggak juga… Please, terakhir, gue mohon. Please._



_tau banget kalo gue berhati lemah_. byungchan menghela nafas panjang. lalu membalas pesan seungwoo.

  * _Kasih tau dulu orangnya biar gue bisa stalk_



  * _Jangan donggg kan blind date :(_



  * _Ih gamau ya kalo lo gak ngasih tau!!!_



  * _Please Chan… Biar surprise_



  * _Gue kenal orangnya?_



  * _Kenal. Makanya biar surprise._



  * _Yaudah terserah. Place and time plz_



  * _Yes! Makasih Chan! Mau di restoran Chinese food deket kantor lo gak? Yang waktu itu kita datengin. Masih ada kan? Jumat ini, jam 7. Oke gak?_



dengan bodohnya, byungchan mengiyakan.

—

nov 22 2019 / 18:51 PM

sesampainya di restoran itu, byungchan langsung melihat seungwoo. duduk pun, dia masih kelihatan tinggi. walaupun mereka berdua tingginya sama, bagi byungchan, seungwoo selalu terlihat lebih tinggi (walaupun dia yakin dia sebenernya lebih tinggi dari seungwoo). mungkin karena selama ini melihat seungwoo sebagai kakak kelas.

lalu, byungchan kaget. sadar kalo seharusnya hari ini bukan seungwoo yang dia temuin. jadi kenapa seungwoo duduk di situ?

pikiran pertama byungchan adalah: dia ngerasa bersalah. mungkin _blind date_ -nya tiba-tiba nggak bisa dateng. padahal byungchan udah megang _handphone_ , siap-siap nelpon seungwoo buat nanya ciri-ciri orang yang bakal dia temuin.

pikiran kedua adalah: dia dateng buat ngeliat jalannya _date_ byungchan kali ini. memastikan kalo temennya nggak bakal aneh-aneh. atau, kalo aneh-aneh, dia bisa intervensi.

pikiran ketiga, dan paling halu menurut byungchan adalah: dia _blind date_ -nya.

sejujurnya, udah lama banget byungchan nggak liat seungwoo _in person_. terakhir mungkin pas mereka janjian _dinner_ bareng setelah seungwoo pulang dari tokyo. mungkin setahun atau dua tahun yang lalu, di restoran ini juga. byungchan yang rekomendasiin. waktu itu pun, mereka nggak ngobrol banyak, dan cuma ngomongin kerjaan mereka sekarang. sedikit bernostalgia juga tentang jepang. tapi karena mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda, jadi nggak banyak yang bisa diobrolin. byungchan inget betapa canggungnya pertemuan itu. dia inget habis itu dia nelpon sejin, terus nanya, ‘ _normal nggak sih kalo gue masih suka wangi parfum dia?’_ , habis itu diketawain sejin dan dikatain gila.

_‘hati-hati CLBK,’_ kata sejin waktu itu, sambil bercanda, tapi byungchan sekarang seratus persen yakin kalo dia nggak pernah berhenti suka sama seungwoo. atau cinta. apapun istilahnya, yang pasti dia selama ini gagal _move on_.

byungchan tarik nafas dalam-dalam. terus jalan ke meja seungwoo.

“ngapain lo?” itu yang pertama keluar dari mulut byungchan. sedikit kaget, seungwoo nengok ke atas dari ngeliatin _handphone_ -nya.

“eh, udah dateng?” terus seungwoo senyum dengan manis. seakan-akan nggak ada yang salah dari ini—semua ini.

byungchan nggak jawab. diam berdiri di depan meja.

“duduk, duduk,” seungwoo menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya. byungchan duduk, masih dengan wajah marah (kesal, lebih tepatnya).

“kok lo yang di sini?” tembak byungchan. seungwoo masih terus senyum, cuma miringin kepalanya. _sok lucu_ , batin byungchan. kali ini, dia nggak akan terpancing.

seungwoo nggak jawab apa-apa. cuma ngangkat kertas menu-nya.

restorannya sepi. walaupun makanannya enak, tapi restoran ini selalu sepi. tempatnya semi-pinggir jalan, tapi nyaman, jadi byungchan nggak ngerti kenapa restoran ini lebih sepi daripada restoran _seafood_ di seberangnya. menurut gosip kantor byungchan, restoran _seafood_ itu pakai dukun. tapi byungchan emang nggak suka _seafood_ , jadi dia lebih suka restoran _chinese food_ ini.

“mau pesen?” tanya seungwoo. byungchan udah punya menu kesukaannya sendiri kalo ke sini, jadi dia ngangguk, tanpa liat menunya. udah hafal sama pesenannya.

“mas!” seungwoo memanggil pelayan. setelah pesan, dia nengok ke byungchan. byungchan ngeliat masnya, yang langsung nanya,

“yang kayak biasa mas?”

byungchan ngangguk. “iya. makasih!”

pelayan itu pergi, lalu seungwoo kelihatan kaget. “jadi lo sering makan di sini?”

“sering lah,” balas byungchan. “cuma di sini chinese food paling enak dan murah deket kantor gue.”

seungwoo ngangguk-ngangguk.

“lo belom jawab. kenapa lo yang di sini?” tanya byungchan lagi. seungwoo naikin satu alis.

“nggak boleh?”

“yang harusnya dateng, nggak bisa dateng? jadi lo yang gantiin, gitu? karena nggak enak sama gue?” tebakan pertama. seungwoo geleng kepala.

“nggak, kok.”

“terus?”

“tebak, dong,” senyum seungwoo menyebalkan. meledek. byungchan mendengus kesal.

“bener-bener lo kak,” byungchan geleng-geleng. “udah maksa, nggak bisa dateng. buang-buang waktu tau nggak.”

“loh, ketemu sama gue buang-buang waktu?” tanya seungwoo, sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. byungchan bingung harus jawab gimana.

“kalo gue bilang iya, lo sakit hati gak?” byungchan melipat tangannya di depan dada. seungwoo tertawa.

“iya. soalnya emang yang mau gue kenalin ke lo itu gue, chan.”

_bercanda nih orang_.

“bercanda lo,” byungchan berdecak, memutar bola matanya kesal. “ _tell me the truth, i can handle it_.”

“nggak, beneran, yang gue kasih tau senin itu gue. _there was never another person_. makanya gue bilang lo kenal sama orangnya. makanya gue bilang _surprise_.”

_oh._

“oh,” suara byungchan kecil, tapi seungwoo masih denger.

minuman mereka datang.

byungchan langsung ngaduk es teh manisnya. pura-pura fokus.

“maaf ya,” tiba-tiba seungwoo berbicara. “kalo lo risih. maaf ya.”

byungchan geleng kepalanya. “nggak, gapapa. cuma kaget aja.”

kemudian hening. byungchan masih mengaduk es teh manisnya dengan sedotannya.

“telat nggak, kalo gue minta kita mulai lagi dari awal?”

byungchan geleng kepalanya lagi.

“boleh nggak, kalo kita kenalan lagi?”

“sebelum itu,” potong byungchan. “gue mau tau, kenapa lo putusin gue waktu itu.”

seungwoo ngangguk pelan. “ _i expected this question.”_

“ _so?_ apa jawabannya? waktu itu, si seungsik-seungsik itu bilang, lo pengecut karena mutusin gue _via text_ , dan tanpa alasan konkrit. dia juga nggak tau kenapa. katanya dia sahabat lo.”

“dia yang paling nentang gue putus sama lo. dia bilang, kita bisa omongin baik-baik.”

“bisa,” potong byungchan. “waktu itu gue dendam. pengen buktiin ke lo kalo misalkan kita nggak pernah putus, kita bisa aja pacaran di jepang. gue bisa aja ikut ke tokyo. tapi sengaja gue pilih kota yang jauh dari tokyo. biar lo menderita. tau deh menderita apa nggak.”

“menderita,” seungwoo tertawa kecil. “harusnya gue omongin baik-baik sama lo. harusnya gue dengerin seungsik juga. tapi gue takut kalo selama 1 tahun kita jauh itu, lo berubah pikiran. atau ternyata lo nggak kuliah ke jepang.”

“bego,” byungchan hela nafas panjang, memijat pelipisnya. “sumpah. tolol.”

“iya, tau,” seungwoo masih tersenyum kecil. “nggak tau gue mikirin apa waktu itu, sampe bisa kayak gitu. gue takut aja. sama LDR.”

byungchan merasa pusing. sebenernya, dia udah tau kalo jawabannya nggak bakalan jauh-jauh dari ini. sejin juga udah nebak. mereka udah muter otak, udah mikirin berbagai macam _possibility_. dari yang paling mungkin (ini), sampai yang paling nggak mungkin (kalau seungwoo itu sebenernya _spy_ yang harus keliling dunia mencari informasi tentang banyak negara, terus udah waktunya dia pindah ke negara baru). walaupun dalam hati byungchan yang paling dalam, dia berharap ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat dan nggak bego kayak gini. tapi denger seungwoo ngomong ini langsung?

“tau nggak sih, gue sakit hati banget. kayak… 3 tahun kita sia-sia aja gitu. kayak lo nganggep kalo itu bukan apa-apa. lo kayak pengecut. terus tiba-tiba lo muncul gitu aja waktu denger kalo gue kuliah di jepang. tiba-tiba _contact_ gue lagi. kalo gue jahat, lo udah gue _ghosting_ tau gak?”

seungwoo ketawa. “ _i deserve that_.”

“tapi gue belum dapet _closure_ dari hubungan ini. jadi gue masih ladenin lo. dengan harapan, gue bisa tau alasan lo mutusin gue. _and after all these years_ , baru sekarang lo jawab pertanyaan ini. tau gak, gue sampe hampir DM seungsik di _twitter_ buat nanyain tentang lo? kenapa lo putusin gue, gitu. gue bener-bener nggak ngerti.”

seungwoo hanya diam. nunduk. “kalo lo nggak mau kita _start over_ setelah denger alasan gue putusin lo waktu itu. atau lo nggak mau temenan lagi sama gue karena itu. gapapa. _i deserve it_.”

“gue nggak sejahat itu,” balas byungchan, tapi kemudian percakapan mereka berhenti di situ.

byungchan menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. rasanya capek. padahal nggak ngapa-ngapain.

makanan mereka datang.

byungchan langsung melahap makanannya. udah nggak peduli lagi—dia laper banget. ditambah habis ngobrol sama seungwoo tadi, rasanya capek banget. tapi seungwoo cuma diem, mainin nasi gorengnya dengan sendok. padahal byungchan udah melahap setengah dari kwetiaunya.

“makan,” byungchan menunjuk nasi goreng seungwoo dengan dagunya. seungwoo cuma tersenyum sedikit, ngangguk, habis itu senyumnya hilang lagi.

“kenapa sih lo? _bad mood_ gara-gara tadi?” byungchan masih agak bete, tapi dia makin bete ngeliat seungwoo bete.

“nggak,” seungwoo geleng kepalanya. “ _sorry_ , ya.”

byungchan lanjut makan, sambil berpikir. dia masih sayang sama seungwoo. sedikit. walaupun sedikit, tapi tetep aja. kata kuncinya: _masih sayang_. jadi semakin lama, dia semakin nggak tega liat seungwoo makannya nggak semangat. padahal nasi goreng di sini terbaik sedunia menurut byungchan.

byungchan selesai makan duluan. nasi goreng seungwoo masih ada setengah. orangnya makan sesendok pelan-pelan. kayak anak kecil habis dimarahin ibunya.

“habisin. nanti gue kasih hadiah,” nada byungchan bercanda. mencoba memperbaiki suasana. seungwoo cuma ketawa.

“nggak habis kayaknya,” seungwoo menaruh sendoknya. “nggak tahu, kenyang.”

“ya udah, terserah.”

hening lagi. byungchan menghabiskan es teh manisnya, sementara seungwoo bengong.

“udah? gini aja _date_ -nya?” tanya byungchan tiba-tiba. “kok nggak seru sih? lo bilang kali ini nggak bakalan zonk.”

seungwoo keliatan kaget, tapi dia cuma diem.

“nggak seru,” byungchan berlagak seperti mau pergi. dia pake lagi kacamatanya, terus masukin _handphone_ ke kantong, sambil berdiri, lurusin celana. “kalo udahan, gue cabut. masa belom kenalan udah nggak seru. ntar gue aduin ke yang ngenalin kita, loh.”

seungwoo kelihatan bingung. byungchan nahan ketawa. dia nggak mau malam ini berakhir canggung. bagaimanapun juga, mereka bisa berteman selama ini setelah putus. jadi kenapa setelah dapet _closure_ mereka harus canggung, atau bahkan berhenti jadi teman? _plus_ , byungchan nggak mau menutup kemungkinan kalo mereka bisa balikan setelah ini.

“oh, kenalan,” seungwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. terus menarik tangan byungchan supaya byungchan duduk lagi. “ _sorry_ , lupa. gue… seungwoo. han seungwoo. umurnya 24.”

“choi byungchan. 23. salam kenal,” byungchan senyum, memamerkan lesung pipitnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. seungwoo menjabat tangannya. _firm._ hangat. seungwoo juga tersenyum.

“salam kenal juga, byungchan. habis ini, cari _dessert_ , yuk? lo suka roti bakar, nggak?”

**Author's Note:**

> fun (but tmi) fact: half of this is a true story KFFEJSKFSHHSJ


End file.
